When it Ends Something New Starts
by Katsuyne-Kazunami
Summary: Anko and Yuki have joined Fairy Tail! What happens when Anko gets in an accident? She meets new and old friends,but she also meets enemies! Cheesy love,tragic things happen,Chaos starts,but when it ends...something anew starts and the story becomes a legend. What happens 10,000 years later?
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Heyyyyyy here's a new Fairy Tail story!**

**Anko:Aaaaand I'm in it...hurray...**

**Me:*rolls eyes* well then lets start the story!**

**Anko:She does not own Fairy Tail-**

**Me:because if I did I'd be totally rich lol xD**

**Anko:except her OC's and the story plot...**

**Me:ENJOY~**

* * *

Anko's (my OC) P.O.V

* * *

I walk down the street of Magnolia while eating an icecream.I was peacefully eating my icecream until.  
"Oof."I had bumped into something...or someone and fell down while dropped my icecream.I look up and find someone's shirt with icecream on it.I stand up and got out a light blue handkerchief and started to wipe his shirt.  
"Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going."I said.  
"It's fine I wasn't looking where I was going 's fine you don't have to clean my shirt."He said.  
"No,no I stained your shirt."I clock rang throughout Magnolia announcing it was 5:00pm.I dropped my handkerchief.  
" I'm late for a job!"I said turning around and dashed.  
"Uhh see you around!"I said while running.I bumped into someone while running.  
"Sorry!"I said looking back.  
~Ooohh this is 5 days in a row I'm late for a job!"I would've thought getting someone's shirt stained and bumping into someone while running would've changed my whole life.  
"Oh I seriously need to get in a jobs don't pay very much do they?"I walking in the mansion.  
"I'm here for the job!"I yelled out.A girl that looked to be rich walked up to me.  
"I'm Nanami. I will double the amount of the original pay if you complete this job."She said straight out sounding serious.  
"Woah seriously?!Thanks!"I said smiling.  
"So what do I have to do?"I asked.  
"A day ago my son Hitori had been kidnapped. No one seems to have found him."She said while we walked in a giant living room.I nod.  
"What time?"I asked her.  
"About 12:27 P.M I heard a crash in his room.I went to go check and found his room to be a mess and the window open."She said.  
"Can you please show me his room?"I asked went up some stairs,through a hall and in a white door that said "Hitori".I saw the window that appeared to be broken closed,the bed's cover lying on the floor,a lamp broken and a chair with a leg broken off.  
"Leave this case to me.I'll find your son."I told her smiled back and thanked me walking out the room.  
"Sweet my pay's gonna be doubled...so 7,000 jewel times two...uhhh..21,000 or is it 210,000?It's 21,00 Jewel...sweet!"I said.I flipped up the bed cover and find dry mud on it.  
~Yesterday was raining...~I thought.I looked at the floor by the broken chair and find something green.  
"The forest?"I said.I open the window and jump out the people mightv'e thought "Jumping out a 2 story mansion?!She crazy!"but I was use to jumping out of high and I mean HIGH places.I landed on the floor.I ran to the forest.  
"Let's get this done quickly..."I said.I tripped and next thing you know I'm hanging upside down,a rope on my left foot.  
"Ooooh I think I'm gonna puke out my icecream."I said groaning.I hear a laugh.  
"Who would've thought a cutie would come to save a little boy."A young boy said.  
"Ehhh who are you?"I face planted.  
"Did I say something wrong?"I asked him.  
"I'm the one who kidnapped Hitori!"The boy said.  
"Oh...well can you let me down before I puke up my icecream."I asked faceplanted again.  
"No."He replied getting back up.I got a knife out of my pocket and cut the rope landing on my feet.I put the knife away.  
"So can you give Hitori back?"I asked him.  
"Now why would I do that?!"He said.  
"Well because if you don't I'll have to find him myself and turn you we wouldn't want that would we."I told sweat dropped.  
"F-Fine."He said.I smiled at started to walk deeper into the walked in a cottage and he untied another boy that looked alot like him.I little boy that was tied up stood ran up to me and hid behind me.  
"What're you looking at?"The "kidnapper" asked me.  
"Are you guys brothers?"I asked hesitated but nodded.  
"I got separated from Hitori,my little brother so I kidnapped him so I could talk to him..."He said.  
"Hinami?!"Hitori nodded.(Yes Hitori and Hinami look smiliar but I had to name him SOMETHING!).I picked up Hinami and Hitori then dashed to the mansion.  
"Hey put me down!"Hinami said.  
"Even if you are separated from your family you should do everything to get back to your family...your mother must be missing you."I told Hinami as I ran through the forest.  
"But she's the one that gave me away!She never loved me."Hinami said.  
"A mother ALWAYS loves her might've no MUST'VE been a hard decision to be separated from one of her own child...she must've had a reason.."I told him.I had reached the mansion.I ran to the front door and kicked it open. Nanami had turned around from the sudden noise and her eyes had widened from seeing Hinami.I was out of breath from running so much.I could've walked but I couldn't.I just had this feeling I had to rush and let them see their mother A.S.A.P.I put them down as Nanami ran to them crying.  
"Hitori I was so worried!Hinami...I've missed you so much...thank you Anko."She said smiling at me.  
"Hehehe no problem!Hinami had kidnapped Hitori because he wanted to talk to him."I gave me an envelope that had the job reward.  
"The price had increased 10 times for bringing back BOTH of my sons."She said smiling.I thanked her and walked back to the lit up Magnolia streets.  
"7,000 jewels times 10...70,000 jewels..."I said.I felt to see if my keys were on my necklace.  
"They're not here..."I said.  
"Where are they...I couldn't have lost it..."I said looking around where I had bumped into the guy.I must've dropped it during that looking for 5 hours around the Magnolia streets I had no trace of it.I sat down on the water fountain.  
"It's already this late..."I sun was setting.I sigh.  
"I can't believe I lost it..."I said.  
"Hey did you hear about Fairy Tail?"A girl passes by.  
" you believe they destroyed a house again?I surely can."Another girl laughed.  
~Fairy Tail...~I thought smiling. I giggle at the thought of Fairy Tail causing trouble clock rings announcing it's 12:00 P.M.  
_"Time to get to woooorrrrkkkkk agaiiiiin."I said making the words longer than needed.I sighed and stood up.I walked inside a cake shop through the back door and locked the door.  
"Hey boss I'm here!"I said.  
"Hey Anko!You're ordered 100 strawberry shortcakes expects it be tomorrow."A person walks through the door wearing chef clothes.  
"...okay...wait 100?!"I yelled.  
"Yup.I can help with the baking."He said.  
"Its fine."I replied putting on my uniform.  
"Oh come on let me I DID tell you to call me by my name. We ARE childhood friends don't be so nervous around me Anko-chan."He said.  
" You can help me if ya want."He ruffled my hair and laughed.  
"By the way..I've noticed that your keys are 'd they go?"He asked as we started to get the batter ready.  
"I lost them."I said bluntly.  
"What?!Didn't your mom have that special power to make keys with her magic?"He said eyeing me.  
"It's fine.I'll find it like always."I replied. He sighed.  
"So where'd you put yours?"I asked him.  
"It isn't mine.I can't open their was just 2 keys that were..hmm...memorial gifts you could say."He said taking a key chain with keys on it out.  
"You can open the gate of Pluto though."I said while he put the keys away.  
"Yeah,but that magic isn't my main magic."He said.I took out a key.  
"I have one key can totally help us make cake."I said laughing.  
"Oh is it Cupcake?The one your mom made when we were making a cake fort?"He asked laughing with me.(Hey don't judge me I just made this whole key thing weird,but this is MY story so...yeah).  
"Open gate of the Baker!(lol sounds funny)"We laughed like usual after opening the Gate of the Baker.  
"Cupcake the Baker's here!"She said were laughing so hard we were holding our stomache.  
"Hey Cupcake can I eat you?"Yuki said. Cupcake puffed her cheeks. She had pink hair,blue eyes and her dress was like a vanilla cupcake with sprinkles all over it.  
"Stop with the jokes!Geez I can't believe my lady's daughter and her childhood friend is still like this."She said crossing her calmed down and hugged her.  
"Oh lighten up we're just having some fun."I said high fiving her.  
"So what do you need me to bake and how many?"She asked a spoon in her hand.  
"A strawberry shortcake-"Yuki started.  
"And 100 of them for Erza Scarlet."I finished nodded.  
"Erza suprised with the amount she order."Cupcake giggled.  
"Hey Cuppy...I uhh...lost my keys..."I told her as she started to quickly make the 61st cake.  
"I'm sure everyone will turn up."She said smiling positively.  
"Tell everyone I'm sorry for losing them.I'll find everyone quickly."I nodded as she got done with her 100th cake.  
"Thanks Cupcake,you're a big help."Yuki said ruffling her giggled.  
"No problem!You can count on me!See ya next time."She said as she went back to her own dimension.  
"Okay lets put these cakes in boxes!"Yuki said.I nodded getting exactly 100 boxes out for the cake._

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

**We started getting used to the movement of opening the box,putting the cake in and closing the box then stacking them up,so we got done faster than most people would.I was already 2:00 A.M and I was finally done.**

**"Thanks for the help."I told Yuki as I started to get undressed in the opposite side of the dressing room.**

**"No prob."He replied.**

**"God,I'm tired."I said yawning.**

**"Just get dressed and you can sleep at my house tonight."He said.**

**"As long as you don't jump on me the night will be peaceful."I said laughing.  
**

**"Don't worry I won't be trying anytime soon."He said.**

**"We'll deliver the cakes to Fairy Tail early in the morning."He said getting dressed.**

**"Why doesn't Erza take them there herself?"I asked also getting dressed.**

**"She wants to introduce us to Fairy Tail because of all the cakes we baked for her."He replied.I laughed.**

**"The shop is going to be closed tomorrow so that should be fine.I'm not getting in my uniform though."I said as we locked the back door.(the front door was already locked).We walked through the dark streets of Magnolia playing around with each other as we walked through Yuki's door as we were laughing.I yawned.  
**

**"I'm so tired."I said as I lay next to Yuki on the bed (I changed of course).**

**"You said it."He yawned.**

**"I have an alarm for the morning so don't worry about waking up."He said as we drift off into sleep.**

* * *

Anko's Dream/Flashback

* * *

"Hey mom's making a new key!Let's go check it out!"I said as we burst through the door curious and excited.

"Hey mommy are you dont with the new key?!"I asked her as we stood up on chairs peering.

"I made one just for you."A gentle,angelic voice said mom had been making a new key for mom's a Celestial wizard,but she has a special power to be able to create Celestial Spirits.

"Try and open it Koko!"A boy said excitedly his white hair shining in the light and his orangish-yellowish eyes sparkling with excitement. We hopped down from the chair our excitement reaching its peek.I reach my hands out with the key in hand.

"Open Gate of the Baker."After saying this and summoning the Celestial Spirit Me and Yuki burst out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?"My mom asked confused.

"The name sounds so hilarious!"Me and Yuki said.

"I had nothing else to name two are so mean!"She said puffing her cheeks out.

"U-Um...where am I?"The little Celestial Spirit asks looking around.

"Pink Hair and blue eyes!"Yuki said.

"So what's your name?"My mother Celestial Spirit stood up and bowed to her.

"M-My name's Cupcake.H-Hello Mi'lady."She said mother laughed.

"It's okay 't be so polite around us call me Elizabeth or Lizzy."My mom said. Cupcake relaxed and smiled.

"Hai!"She replied.

"I'm Yuki Hiro Hideki!"Yuki said smiling at cupcake.

"Nice to meet you Yuki-kun."She said.

"I'm a celestial wizard!Anko Fuyu mom created you and I summoned you!"I said happily.

"It's nice to meet you Anko-chan!"She said excited.

"You're a Baker right?Can you make a chocolate icecream cake!?"Yuki asked his eyes twinkling.

"Sure."Cupcake said pointed up and then made a circle.A cake appeared...but it landed on me.I blink.

"I-I'm so sorry Anko-chan!"She apologizing. Yuki tried holding back his laughter,his face turning red.

"Ahahahahahaha!"He burst out laughing.

"I-It's okay Cupcake!"My mom patted Cupcake's hair gently calmed down and licked a piece of cake that was on my nose.I blushed.

"Yuki don't do that!"I said hitting him on the arm.

"Calm 's your face red huh?Do you want a kiss from me?"He said teasing me.I blushed even harder.

"No I don't!Who would want to get a kiss from someone like YOU?!"I shouted.

"Well I know who...YOU!"He said laughing.

"Cupcake your still getting used to your powers its fine."My mom was holding cupcake and calming her.I look at cupcake smiling.

"It's fine cupcake..."I nodded.

"I'm gonna go take a shower mum."I said walking I walked away Yuki watched from behind.

* * *

**Okay that's all for this chapter!Please ~Review~!The last part was just a flash back to clear was also dreaming 'll find out more about Anko's past soon.**

**Who's the person that bumped into Anko?**

**What'll happen when they deliver the cakes tomorrow?**

**Who picked up Anko's keys?**

**Will she find her key's?**

**The answer to these question will be in the next chapter! I'll be updating every 1 week! (Not ALWAYS the same day B(By) T (The) W (way))**


	2. Chapter 2 :)

Me:Okay so this is CHAPTER 2 of...FAIRY TAIL BABY!OH YEAH!I updated sooner than usual...hopefully..okay time to read the chapter!

Btw I hope this one is better than the first one cause after publishing the first chapter I realized "This really,really, sucks." So yeah xD

* * *

"WAKE UP ANKO!"I heard a loud noise.I woke up finding Yuki putting on pants face turns red.

"WAKE UP!We're gonna be late!"He said zipping his pants still didn't have a shirt on.

"...YUKI!PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHS ON!"I said throwing an alarm clock at him. He dodge it causing it to slam on the wall breaking.

"Oh come on that was a collectable!"He said pouting at me.I hid my face that was bright me. We've had sleep overs before,but...**BUT I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM HALF NAKED BEFORE!**I hear foot steps getting closer.

"Come on I already put on a shirt. If we dont hurry we're gonna late for the delivery."He said.I put the blanket down and looked at him...

Stare...

Smirk...

Stare...

Blush...

"YUKI!PUT SOME CLOTHES ON ALREADY!"I said throwing a pillow at him. He laughed blocking it.

"Okay,okay just change already we barely have any time just to go get the 100 cakes for Erza."He said FINALLY putting a shirt on.I nod getting out of bed stretching.

"I didn't bring any clothes though."I told him.

"oh right."He said thinking.

"Well you can wear MY clothes."He said.

"Okay."I said opening his closet.

"Hey don't just open it!"He said trying to close it but ended up tripping landing on something. His head hit the dresser and there was a hard impact with Yuki on me.

"Get off me Yuki we're gonna be late..."I said.I look down finding Yuki's face inches away from mine.I could feel my cheeks getting hot. His cheeks looked a bit pink. He looking away,rubbing his head.

"Sorry...just put on a jacket or something you pants are fine...but your shirt is the only problem."He said looking at me.I notice that my shirt's a bit...no REALLY ripped up.

"Uhhh I hate when this happens."I said.I find a black jacket with a cat ears hoodie on.

"Oh you still have this?"I said putting it on.

"Well it made me look "cute" and it seemed YOU were the one wanting it."He said.I laughed.

"I did want it."I replied zipping the zipper up.I look at the clock.

"Yuki...guess what?"I said grinning.

"I have a bad feeling about this...what?"He replied.

"WE'RE LATE SO LETS MAKE A MAD DASH!"I said grabbing Yuki and running with him out the door.

"Slow down!"He said.

"Your telling me?Your the one in the lead."I said joined in the laugh. We stopped running and we unlocked the back ran in and started stacking the cakes on our hands.

"Okay that should be all of it?"Yuki asked his hands full.

"Yeah I think so.I have 50 you have 50..you better have 50 because these cakes are HEAVY!"I said as Yuki closed the door with his foot.

"You don't have to tell me twice."He said as we started walking to Fairy Tail's guild.

"Atleast the guild's close by."I said.

"You can say that again."He had arrived in front of Fairy Tail's giant door's.

"Hey kick it open Yuki."I told attempt kicked the door but he didn't have enough strength to do it.

"Oh your such a wimp. Step back and let me do it."I said. He stepped back knowing how violent I could get.

"On 10...1...2...10!"I yelled kicking the door heard loud crashes and groans.I put the cake down and look inside of Fairy people were hit by the door and now was on the floor.

"Um...Erza the cakes are here!"I yelled.

No response...

"Hm she might not be here right now."I said.I heard armor hitting against each other.I saw Erza Scarlet smiling.

"My Strawberry Shortcake's are here!"She said getting the 50 cakes from Yuki and the ones I put down walking to the bar.

"Hey Erza are you sure it's okay eating all those cakes?"A girl with big bust and blond hair said.

"Ofcourse it is!"Erza replied.

"Hey Yuki,Anko come in meet Fairy should join the guild or something."She said before eating her cake.

"Hey Erza let me have a taste of this cake."A boy with a scarf and pink hair started opening a box of cake,but Erza grabbed him and threw him across the he flew across the room a guy that was chewing on iron,black hair had been hit by the pink-boy.

"Are you looking for a fight salamander?"The iron-guy said glaring at him.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"He said as he inhale a huge amount of air and releases a very powerful tornado out of his mouth that had sharp metal. The pink-boy dodge it and a guy that was stripping had barely been able to dodge his attack.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME METAL HEAD!?"The stripper yelled at him.

"You should've watched where you were standing Perverted Stripper."The iron-guy said. Erza stepped between the two.

"Let's not get into a fight...we have guests."Erza said glaring at the two.

"Aye!"They said putting their arms around each other's shoulder.I laughed at their response.

"Thanks for all the cake."Erza said putting her arm around me.

"You finished all 100 cakes?!"Yuki said suprised.I laughed.

"No problem Erza-nii,but it wasn't me."I said.

"Ehh?Then who?"She asked curious.

"Cupcake.A Celestial spirit."I replied.

"Your a Celestial wizard!?"The blonde girl with big bust said excitedly running up to me.

"Um...yes?"I answered.

"What key's do you have?!"She asked me excitedly.

"I have The baker and many more,but I lost them yesterday."I said.

"Oh it's you!I'm Grey.I thought you looked familiar. You bumped into me yesterday."Grey said walking up to took out a necklace with keys dangling on it.

"That's my keys!"I said taking it and putting it on.I touched the keys gently on my neck grateful I had it on again.

"...I've never heard of these gates before,and the color of the key is different."The blonde said.I nodded.

"These are special keys.I received them from my mother."I said. The keys were one of kind, the a colors were white.

"Ummm your welcome?"The stripper said.I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you so much!"I looked away.I swear I saw him blush...must've been my imagination.

"Hey why don't you join Fairy Tail?!"The pink-head said.

"Can I really!?"I asked them my eyes sparkling.

"Sure we'd be happy to have another member of the family."Mirajane said smiling.

"Hey Yuki why don't you join with me?!"I said looking at him excited.

" Sure there's nothing wrong with joining."He said smiling back.

"Then we'll be happy to join."I said smiling.

"Okay where would you like your mark and what color?"Mirajane asked me.

"I would like mine on my left please!"I said.

"Lucy has her on her hand too."She said as she out the mark on my hand.

"Look,look!Grey,Yuki I have my mark!"I said holding my hand out. Yuki and Grey smiled,they reached out their hand and ruffled my hair. Yuki got his mark has white on his shoulder.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."Grey said.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"Everyone else said (other than Yuki ofcourse).

"Name's Natsu Dragneel.I'm a Fire Dragon slayer."He said with a toothy smile.

"Gajeel Redfox...Iron Fire Dragon slayer."He said walking away.

"Wendy Marvell.I use Wind Dragon Slayer Magic!"The third Dragon Slayer said.

"Ehhh you have 4 Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail!?That's AWESOME!"I said smiling.

"Hey you know Laxus Dreyar was in Fairy Tail?"Grey asked.I nodded.

"Yup...it's a long story."I said laughing.

"I'm Levy McGarden!My magic's Solid Script."She said smiling.

"I'm Lucy you already know I use celestial magic."We shook hands. Everyone else introduce themselves to me and Yuki.

"I've been meaning to ask...but..."After all the introduction Levy sat next to me.

"Yeah?"

"What team are you and Yuki gonna be in?You can probably make your own team,but I think its best to go with a team."Levy said.

"You should come join our team!"Natsu said.

"It's be nice having another teammate!"Lucy said.

"Ehh?You guys have plenty in your team!She should join my team!Shadow Gear!"Levy said puffing her cheeks out.

"You could join team Thunder God Tribe." Freed said walking up to us.

"Thunder God Tribe...is Laxus in that tribe?!"I asked excitedly.

"Yes is indeed."Our guild Master,Makarov said.

"I see...hey Yuki wanna form a team with me?Just me and you?"I asked Yuki who sat beside me.

"Eh? are you sure with me?I mean sometimes you act like I'm not there and do all the work."He said.

"Because your so slow!"I laughed.

"Let's see a team name..."I said.

"Snowing!"Levy said.

"Yuki's name means Snowing is one of it's definitions...Anko means dark child...So...Snowing Black?"Levy suggested.

"I think it should be Black Snow."Lucy said.

"Team Yuki or Anko Would be easier."Someone yelled out.

"The Dark Sky!"

"Light in Darkness!"

"The Darkness in Light!"

"The Dark Light!"

"The Shining Stars!"

"Ice Chicken!"(Grey...seriously...-_-')

"Fire Chicken!"(lol Natsu)

"FRIED CHICKEN!"

"A REAL MAN!" (lol obviously Elfman yelled this xD)

~Some of these names are so bold,blunt and some just don't make sense!~I thought as everyone started to fight over a name for the and Yuki sighed and ordered some icecream from Mirajane who calmly ignored to ruckuss.

"They're making such a big fuss over this."Yuki said as he licked his chocolate icecream.I had vanilla icecream!

"It's fine. Atleast everyone's lively."I had been hit by a thrown chair as I turned around. The icecream was dripping my face and Yuki who tried pushing me away had been hit by a table causing him to push me on the floor after being hit. There was a hard impact on my back.I groaned.I pushed Yuki off of me causing him to hit his head on a table knocking him out.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!YOU WASTED MY ICECREAM!"I started to throw chairs,cups,people (lol),tables etc. yuki sighs regaining conciousness sitting back on the bar.

"She seems to make a big deal about the icecream."Mira said giggling.

"Yeah she LOVES ice cream like Erza loves cake. She acts childish when you get to know her too."Yuki said talking about Anko with Mirajane.

* * *

**Okay peeps I have my plans on which team Anko and Yuki are joining *eyes sparkle* It's an awesome plan lol jk xD well see ya in the next chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter Three! I hope you all review and enjoyyyyy!

* * *

(a month later)

I opened the door,Yuki next to me.

"WE'RE HERE!"I sang out.

"Hi Anko-san,Yuki-san."Wendy said.

"Hey Annie,Yuki-san!"Natsu said walking up to us waving.I hit him on the head.

"Hey what was that for?!"He asked.

"I told you not to call me Annie didn't I?!"I yelled at him.

"Hi Anko-chan."Lucy said walking up to us.

"Hi Lucy-nii."Yuki said.

"Morning Lucy-nii."I said smiling.

"Hey are you?"Grey said walking up to us while stripping.

"Ahh I'm fine Grey...how's your cloths doing?"I asked him.

"Ehh?"He looked down seeing himself with only his boxers.

"Ah crap!"He said putting his cloths back on.

"Anyways Annie!Why don't you go on a job with team Natsu?!"Natsu said.

"The idea is since you've joined team Natsu already we're trying to figure out which team Yuki should be in."Grey said explaining.

"Nice idea."Yuki said.

"So I'll go on my first mission with Team Natsu!"I said excited

"So then I'll be with?"Yuki asked.

"With Team Shadow Gear!"Levy said nodded and the Shadow Gear team went over to the dragged Me,Happy,Grey and Natsu to Lucy's house then locked the took a paper out with a toothy gasped (except Happy and Natsu).

"Natsu!That's an S-cla-"He covered my mouth.

"Shhh!"He said.

"You know we're not supposed to do these type of jobs!"Grey whispered shouted at Natsu.

"Ehhh it's fine!"He said.

"Natsu how'd you get this paper?We're not aloud to go on the second floor!"Lucy said strictly.

"It's 's just go!"I said wanting to go on an adventure.

"But Anko-"Lucy started.

"It's fine Luce!Let's goooo!"Natsu said.I got a pencil and paper from Lucy's desk and wrote a note.

"Aren't we gonna need to get some preparations?"Lucy asked starting to brush her hair.

"By the time we're done they'll notice someone took the job without permission."Grey said shirtless.

"Oh I thought you didn't want to go on this job."I said smirking at him.

"Nevermind that!Are you sure we souldn't ask for permission first?"Lucy asks.

"It's fine Luce!"Natsu said.

"What's the job about anyways?"I asked reading the paper.

"1,500,000 jewels!?Let's go!"Lucy said "suddenly" motivated.I gasp.

"Natsu this is gonna take us maybe days or weeks to finish!"I say.

"Not with me!"He said laughing.I sigh.

"Let's get this over with."Grey said jumping out the window with no pants or shirt on.I sigh.

"Let's get going."Lucy and Natsu jumped out after Grey.

"Hey Grey wait up!"I said running after running we got on the train. Immediatly after the train starts moving Natsu looks like he's gonna puke and falls on Lucy's giggles and Grey stares out the and Natsu sit next to each other while I sit next to sighs.

"Ehh what's wrong?"I ask grey.

"This is a waste of time."He replies.

"Why?"I ask looks at Lucy who fell asleep and Natsu who's passed wouldn't be able to hear with his super hearing leans in and whispers in my ear.

"No should know this but..."He starts off.

"But there's a fake paper and a real paper for the S-class since Natsu stole an S-class job Mirajane gives people the REAL S-class paper when they take the job and ask for PERMISSION unlike the Fire brain..."Grey whispers then backs away looking outside pass through a tunnel and everything becomes dark.I get on my knees and look outside with passing through the tunnel you can see a crystal-clear,sky blue,sparkling are swimming around,the lake is surrounded by flowers and some tree's.

"So beautiful..."I say smiling.

* * *

No One's P.O.V

* * *

Grey looks at Anko smiling unconciously.

~Eh why am I smiling?~He asks himself,catching himself shakes his head and look away slightly looks at Grey seeing his face red.

* * *

Back to Anko's P.O.V! xD

* * *

"Why do you look red?Do you have a fever?"I ask Grey crawling to him.

"N-No I'm fine."he replies looking away.

"Eh you 's wrong with you!"I said trying to tackle stands up and dodges.

"Hey don't try to do something so dangerous in a train!"He yells.I puff my cheeks out.

"What about you?You're not supposed to be standing on a train!"I say sticking my tongue out at him.I can tell people was staring at us with all the ruckuss we're making.I look at Natsu and Lucy...

~H-how can they be sleeping with all the noise we're making much more...in a train...so uncomfortable..~I wondered.I sit back up and Grey sits back down next to me looking out the becomes dark,we were going through a tunnel.

"I wonder what's going on."I say.

"We apologize for the will fix them As Soon As Possible."The speaker lights start to flicker on and off.I start to shake out of fear.

"Stop...stop it..."I hugs me.

"Shh...it's okay.."He lights keeps flickering off and on.

"Hey Anko...why are you so afraid of the dark?"Grey asks me.

"No reason really."I look at him and stick my tongue out and lets go of me and flick my forehead.I held my forehead and puffed my cheeks train started to shake,making me fall on the floor.I groaned feeling the pain shoot through my head.

"Hey Anko you okay?"Grey asks me sitting crossed legs staring down at me.

"Yeah."I laughed replying.I see Lucy waking up yawning and Natsu falling off of Lucy's lap.

"Oh, no,no,no,no!Nats-"Natsu fell on me covering his mouth.

"Natsu I swear if you puke on me...you won't see the daylight ever again.."I said glaring at I felt gravity crushing my body.

~The...train is falling...did the floor break!?~I heard screams, and cries.

"W-What's going on?!"Lucy asks in a panic.

"Calm down!"Grey after this everyone fell on the floor and most parts of the train were being crushed.I woke up,looking around finding everyone else unconcious.I got up and walked around the train looking for a flashlight.I broke open a glass window full of flashlights even though there was a handle I hadn't noticed before on the top.I turned on the flashlight and saw a women that was barely alive breathing heavily.I ran to her worried.

"Are you okay?Where are you hurt?"I asked smiled at me.

"I won't be alive for much longer...so give me a favor..."She said.I nodded my head.

"..I have a son...please take care of Kiyoshi for me.."She said.

"Where is he?"I asked.

"By my side...Thank you...Anko-chan."She said smiling.I smiled closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.A boy that seemed to just wake up stood up and looked at his forming in his wiped them away and smiled at me.I nodded and took his hand.I gave him a flashlight and we started to look around for any survivors.

"Hey Annie!"I heard a voice up ahead and a small light.I groaned.I knew it was-

"Natsu stop calling me Annie!"I yelled as he walked up to me.

"So where's Grey and Lucy?"I asked him.

"Oh he's r-"

"Ice Make:Lance!"Long, curved ice lances shoot towards dodges hides behind me taking cover.I hold my hand out and Fire Lances shoot out.I glare at them with cold eyes.

"You better stop fighting...or else..."

"A-Aye!"They say acting like Happy.I smile and hold Kiyoshi's gives me the flashlight and I give it to Grey.

"Go find Lucy and any them outside of the train."They a few minutes Kiyoshi asks.

"Who were those two Anko?"He asks me curious.

"Those two are my guild and have another one with name's 're guild mates."I answer.

"What guild are you in?"I shine my flashlight on my hand.

"Fairy Tail...the best guild in the whole world."I said smiling at him.

"Oh I haven't asked you yet...what's your last name?"

" Sayomi."He says.

"Woah!Your my little brother!My last name is Sayomi too!Anko Fuyu Sayomi."I said.

"I heard from the orphan lady that I had a big sister."He says.

"Orphan?"I ask him.

"Yeah I was in the orphanage since I was mom adopted me."He replies.

"O-oh.."I say.

~It's my fault...~I thought.

"Anko!I thought I was here alone...well other than the passengers here."Lucy said.

"Is this Lucy?"Kiyoshi asks.

" this is my long lost little brother, this is my guildmate Lucy."I introduce them to each other.

"What do you mean by long lost brother?"Lucy asked me curious.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .our. . . .that. . . . .brother. . . . . ' . .had. . . . . .was. .old. and-"

"Okay that's enough your talking to fast and you haven't been breathing."He had said all that in one breath. He started to breath again.

"Anyways enough about us."I said waving the subject away.

"Where are Natsu and Grey?"Lucy asked noticing they weren't with us.

"They're looking for survivors."I replied.

"Ahhhhhh!"I heard a scream.I turned around and felt a hard impact with the floor and me.I groaned.

"Ah shit that hurt."I said.I opened my eyes finding Natsu on me.

"Ehehehe sorry about that Anko."He said.

"Just get off me!"I stood up.

"So did you find any survivors?"I asked (Kiyoshi) helped me up.

"Yup they're all outside."Grey replied without his shirt on.

" go then."I said holding Kiyo's hand.I try to open the door but it won't budge.

"We could go the other way if you-"I put Kiyo next to Lucy so he's not in the way.I kick the door open which was sent ,Grey and Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Okay lets stay with Lucy for now.I don't trust Grey or Natsu to take care of you."I said.

"Hai (Yes)..."He walked out of the train.

"Lucy here use these and treat to their wounds."I said.I gave Lucy some first aid kits I found lying around.

"What should we do?"Grey asked.I looked at Natsu and Grey.I sweat-dropped.

"Gather some them up in a to me when your done. And Natsu..."I stared at Natsu.

"I'm all fired up!"Natsu laughed a bit.I smiled.

"Kiyo why don't you help seems to be a if there's an exit on the other side."I jumped off the train and Natsu put Kiyo on his shoulder.

"So do you know Anko?"Natsu asked as he walked away with Kiyo.

"Soku Setsu Shu Watsu."I chanted.

~It seems some people are still alive in this train.~I thought.

~There's...1...2...4 alive.~I counted in my head as I picked up a little girl around the age of Kiyo and took her out.I also brought out a women,a teenager boy and a baby boy that might've been 2 years old.

~Poor baby...so sad he lost his mother...~I thought as I wrapped a blanket around blanket he had around him before has the blood of his mother and it was torn and ripped up.I walked to Grey with the baby in hand.

"Grey can you hold this baby for a bit?I have to go find some blankets,water bottles and anything useful for everyone."I said as I gave Grey the baby.

"What?But I don't know how to take care of a baby!"He said looking at me.

"When you hold him just makes sure you support his neck the doesn't have enough strength to hold it up don't worry I won't be gone for a very long time"I said as I walked away.I jumped back in the train.I looked around finding a bag that I could carry things in.I put it on and started picking up items that could be useful.

* * *

It seemed that 30 mins had passed by before I had the bag full.I jumped out of the train and walked to Grey and Lucy.

"Shhh it's okay."Lucy said.I stopped walking and instead of walking to them I walked to the little girl that I had carried out of the train.I took off the bag and sat down putting it beside me.

~I wonder what Natsu and Kiyo are doing.~I thought as I took out a blanket.I wrapped it around the girl and laid her down.I removed the bandages on her body carefully not to hurt had been bleeding tremendously and her wounds were serious.I put my hands right above her head not touching her.

Shadow Healing Spell: Dim black light surround my hands as I focus on healing her,but carefully not using to much magic letting the others notice.I start to sweat as it takes longer than expected to heal her wounds.

~They're serious injuries more than I thought~I sighed as I kept healing girl had started to groan a little.

~Just a little more...~I thought as I started to slowly open her eye also started to breathe normally now.I stopped as she looked at me.I smiled at her hiding my tiredness from all the healing.

"Hello.I have healed your serious injuries,but you still have some injuries so try not to move around to much."I told her as she sat up.

"Okay,thanks by the way...my mom's dead isn't she?"She asked me.I looked at her seeing the pain,loneliness,and sadness in her started to flow out of her eyes.

"It's fine...I'll take care of you now...okay?"I told nodded.I wiped her tears away.I gave her a water bottle and she drank it.

"Whats your name?"I asked her realizing I never knew her name.

"H-Hanami...Hanami Tsukagi..."She replied.

"I see...well Nami-chan,my name's Anko Fuyu 's nice to meet need alot of you have enough energy you can help me if you'd like,but I'd recommend you to save your energy."I said.

"Okay..."She said.I took off the coat I had on and put it on was to big on her so it completely covered fell fast asleep as I stood up stretching.I started to walk feeling a bit dizzy.I walked up to Grey and Lucy.

"I'll take guys can go take a rest.I bet your all tired from all the work."I said as Lucy handed me the baby.

"Ah your a boy aren't you..."I said as I see his eyes open and quickly close after that falling back asleep.

"Are you sure Anko?You look don't you go take a rest?"Lucy suggested worriedly at me.I smiled at her.

"I might be the youngest out of Team Natsu,but I can handle more than you think."I said.

"Hey where's flame brain and your little brother anyways?"Grey asked.

"They should be back soon."I if on cue Natsu and Kiyo walked up to us.

"The tunnel is other entrance is blocked off there's no other escape until they come find us."Kiyo punched the rocks that blocked off the happened.

"It seems we can't use magic anymore."I said.I sighed.

"Well then I guess I'll have to jump up where the train fell 're pretty deep in the earth,but it's better than nothing."I said giving the baby back to sniffed.

"I smell...two other people."Natsu said.

"I don't like this scent..."Natsu said covering his nose.I closed my eyes and searched for those people Natsu were talking about.I gasped.

~Those two!~I thought as I ran in the train.

"Hey Annie where you going?"Natsu asked as I dashed in the train.I heard a groan.I looked around and saw a part of the roof of the train on a seat.I grabbed the metal roof and pushed it off of the seat in the process of cutting my hand.I see blonde hair.

~It really is him!~I blonde sits up groaning looks at me.

"Anko?!"The blonde says.

"Yeah it really is you!Where's Rogue by the way?"I ask him.I hear someone yawning on the other seat.I look to where the noise was coming from.A boy with black hair moved a piece of the metal roof that was on top of him,off of him.

"Hey what happened?"He asked.

"Rogue!"I looked at eyes widened.

"Anko?"He said.

"Yu-"Natsu ran in the train staring at us.

"Sting?!Rogue?!"He said.

"You guys know each other?"I asked them.

"Yeah!"Natsu replied while Rogue and Sting nodded.

* * *

Heh this took me awhile to finish.I worked on this for maybe a month?haha I had to get idea's though since I didn't know what to write and stuff xD so this is what my fantasy land came up forward to the next chapter!Haha hope you continue to support me my readers. *bows* I hope to see you in the next chapter... *makes the peace sign* I'm out! PYEOUCE! Hehehe. And Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY! Hope I didn't make everyone wait to I did I apologize *bows* Well then without further chitchat let's start!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And I hope you enjoy above all!

* * *

Last Time:

"Rogue!"I said. He saw me and his eyes widened.

"Anko?"He said.

"Yu-"Natsu ran in the train staring at us.

"Sting?!Rogue?!"He said.

"You guys know each other?"I asked them.

"Yeah!"Natsu replied while Rogue and Sting nodded.

* * *

"Ehh?!Sting and Rogue?!"Lucy said walking in the train.

"Oh Lucy-chan!"Sting said jumping up.

"So how DO you guys know each other?"I ask them.

"We met on a mission a couple of times,and sometimes had to do missions together even though they're in a different guild."Grey explained walking in.

"Hey where's the baby?"I asked Grey.

"Kiyo's taking care of him."He replied.

"What?!"I said about to run out the train,but then I saw something.I stared at Nami and Kiyo sitting down next to each other taking care of the sleeping baby while talking to each other.I smiled.

"I can smell love in the air."I said giggling.

"Anyways,you guys get some rest."I said as we walked out of the train.

"What're you gonna do Anko?"Sting asked.

"Well i don't wanna leave dead body's laying around so I intend to do something with them."I replied walking back in the train.

"Anko...I need to talk to you."Rogue said as he walked with me.

"Sure what's it about?"I asked him.

"You have to return soon..."He said.I picked up a boy that was about 6 years old.

"Obviously...it's starting soon..."I nodded.

"What are you gonna do about it?"He asked.I laughed.

"How about you?Are you gonna go or are you gonna stay?"I asked sighs.

"...I'll be staying...I ask for permission to resign from my position.."He says taking a knee (that means putting a knee down and kinda bowing?).I smiled.

"Permission granted...but I have one,last request for my knight and shining armor."I said teasing him.

"Hm...you haven't changed Lady Anko."He said.

"What would that request be?"He asked.I whispered in his ear my one,last request for him.

"I will not question about this request,or your methods of using me. It seems I'll have to stay in my position."He said.I laughed.

"Now,now what's that supposed to mean?I'm not that bad now am I?"I said.

"Hmph...well what are you going to do?"He asked me.

"...I'll be staying ofcourse...you can change your mind anytime ya know Rogue."I said.

"...I might think about it..."He took the boy from me and we went behind the train and put him down.

"...giving me permission to resign from my position then giving me a request..."He smiled.

"Hey come on I'm not THAT bad am I?"We talked as we took dead bodies of people and lay them searched people's pocket and bags and got enough supplies to about 20 bodies we sat down and took a rest.

"So the supplies might last us about...7 days if we use them at a minimum every day."I calculated.

"You think to much."He said.I laughed.

"Well what else is there to do?"I asked him.

"You have a point..."He said.

"Well you take a nap must be tired from all the work."I nodded and put his head on my lap falling asleep.I held back my laugh.

"Using my lap as a pillow again..you haven't changed either."I said.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

* * *

~Those two seem close...wait she said again...does that mean he's done it before?~He thought.A certain ice-mage watches in the sighs.

~What am I thinking?This isn't time to be thinking about that!~He walked back next to Lucy and watched as Natsu showed Kiyo his fire.

"Oh so we can use magic again?"A voice looked at where the voice was coming from.

"Onee-chan!"Kiyo ran up to the black haired girl.

"Hey have you found out what type of power you have yet?"Anko asked him squatting down.

* * *

Back to Anko's P.O.V

* * *

"Oh I know how to control fire like Natsu-senpai!"He replied.

"Oh so you've gotten used to your power already!"I said patting his head.

"What power?"They ask.

" His family bloodline has a special lost power."I replied.

"What's that?"Natsu asks curious.

"It's-"I start to answer.

"It's nothing you people need to know of." A voice said from behind me.

"HAYAHHH!"I punched whoever was behind me. I felt no impact so I opened my eyes. No one.

"Eh?"

"..."I feel a glare from behind me.I slowly turn around fearing it would be him.

"R-Rougue...I see you woke up...Eh hehehe..."I said sweat-dropping.

"Hitting people out of the ordinary...you still have that habit Eh?" He said glaring.

"Heh.."I see the two swords he's carrying.

"OH YOU HAVE IT!"I said taking it from him.

"Oh thank god! I thought I lost it!" I said hugging my swords.

"They forbid you to unsheathe either of Them. Not even one."Another voice said from behind me.

"Ehhh?!But Sting-kun!"I said as I turned around.

"No, buts about it." Sting said ruffling my hair.

"Hmph, fine."I said walking to Kiyo.

"Show me your power pwease."I said. He salutes and light surrounds him and fire is flowing around him.

"Oh...Hehe.."I make a devilish smile. Sting sweat-drops and Rogue just sighs and sits leaning on a wall.

"A-Anko don't do what I think your gonna-"Sting says,but before he finishes I hold out my fire starts to bounce from wall to just sits there sighing while everyone else is dodging the fire (except me, and Kiyo since we're out of the way).I start to laugh holding my stomach.

"L-Lady Anko please stop!"Sting says while barely dodging the fire.

"Okay,Okay."I say as I snap my fire disappears,Lucy,Grey,Sting and Natsu are panting trying to catch their breath.

"Lady Anko...it seems I'll have to retrain you again..."Rogue says giving me a cold glare.I start to sweat-drop.

"Eh...hahaha..."I say.

"Why do you guys call Anko,Lady Anko?"Lucy asks.

"...no reason..."Sting says looking away scratching his face.

"Well guys,but I have to go train under Rogue's supervision...Haha."I say as I walk away with Rogue.

"Then I'll train Kiyo!"I heard Natsu yell.

"No way!Don't listen to this guy Kiyo you won't get anywhere with this guy!"Sting said.

"Now,now why don't you guys take turns?I mean Kiyo can use lightning too."I heard a voice that to be most likely Lucy's voice.

"Okay so what're we gonna train with?Swords?Hand-combat?Magic?Tell me!"I say with excitement in my eyes.

"...breathing..."He replies.I faceplant.

"But I've practiced that like,like a billion of times!"I say puffing out my cheeks.  
"Heh being a little child again aren't you?"Rogue says squatting down smirking.

~He seems to be quiet but when he's around me...he talks to much...if only he shuts his mouth sometimes!~I think staring at him.

"Now,now...don't think like that...you know I'm not me when I'm around you."He says patting my head.

"Hmph."I look away sitting crossed legged.

"Now start breathing..."he says smiling. He sits across from me.

"Hai...(Yes)."I close my eyes and purple light starts to surround me.

Inhale...  
Exhale...  
Inhale...  
Exhale...

After every Exhale the purple light gets stronger.

* * *

Somewhere else No one's P.O.V

* * *

"Heh...your power is incredible as ever...Little Anko..."Dark black hair, black eyes a black cape...He smirks as he look at the image in front of him.

"I can't wait to meet you...my Little Anko...ha..hahaha...wait for me...I'll be coming as soon as I can..."He says standing up and walking through the giant doors.

"I'll be there soon..."His eyes turn glow red, filled with excitement.

* * *

Back to Anko (Still no one's P.O.V.)

* * *

"Your power is as amazing as ever Lady Anko."Rogue stands up and Anko stops and looks at Rogue.

"What's wrong?"She asks him sensing something wrong with him.

"N-Nothing." Rogue replies forcing a smile at Anko.

" You shouldn't underestimate me. I've know you long enough to sense when you're okay or not." She says standing up glaring at him.

"No...I'm fine...honest..ly..."He starts to get dizzy and collapses.

"Don't use...your power...Anko..."He says right before he loses conscious.

"Tch you should already know me well enough to know what I will and won't do." She says getting on her knee's and takes off Rogue's shirt,leaving him shirtless. She sweat-dropped at the sight.

"That little bastard...Rogue...why the hell didn't you say anything about this..."She says her eyes giving a dark aura.

~I can't heal this with other people's spell...I'll have to use my own.~She thought has she bit her thumb knew she wasn't aloud to use her own spell,that's why she had the ability to copy anyone's ability was in her family's bloodline. There was a very rare power in the bloodline though. So far only 5 people in the past has been born with this power,now this power was so rare,strong,dark and have to seal it in an person had a different item with their powers sealed in it.

~It looks as if he's had this for a week now...if I don't use it...he might...he might...~Anko couldn't stand that thought.

~No!I'll use it...~She thought as she put her hands above his stomach and closed her eyes.

"Thee shall call upon my thy my power and let me control thee." Anko said...Her eyes glowed red. Red light started to surround her as she healed Rogoue.

~If he told me this sooner he would've made it easier for both him and me...~She thought as Rogue started to groan and her vision started to closed her eyes and increased the speed she before she could open her eyes exhaustion hit her and she collapsed on Rogue, opened his eyes and saw Anko.

~Baka!~He thought as he sweat-dropped seeing her came running when he felt the intense magic aura.

"I'm guessing she healed that injury of yours?"Sting says seeing her with a bit of red light around

"Tch..."Is all Rogue picked up Anko and put her and Sting unsheathed one of her swords (basically both) and put them next to each looks at Sting for the cue and Sting nods in and White lights were mixed lights encircled the two swords,getting faster by the minute.

~50 minutes later~

Sting and Rogue have been sweating the whole time.

"She had more magic than we thought."Sting said getting up yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Ehh?"She said as she stood up.

"What happened?"She and Sting give her cold glares.

"Didn't we tell you..."Sting started off.

"Not to use your powers..."Rogue finished sweat-dropped.

* * *

**Okay we'll stop right there!Hehe was that a long chapter or what?!Well I don't about you,but to me it did since it took me awhile to write xD**

**Thank you for reading till the very end!* bows***

**Please review and continue to read this story...Thank you! Will update in TWO weeks this time...blame...me...for...being lazy...**


End file.
